Jasmine and the Legend of Mirage
by RedJay123
Summary: Jasmine is still getting used to her powers and and Aladdin can't help but worry about her. And yet she still feels safe with Aladdin and her friend in the hidden city. Little does she know of the danger she'll face. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Don't blame my beta. I've just been really lazy/busy lately. I don't own Aladdin but I do own the trio, Diana and Crimson. Read/review! (And read Chichiforever's stories too.)**_

Chapter 1: Allies

Mirage, a cat-like enchantress with power over illusions, dreams and shadows, sat upon her golden throne gazing at the portal image she had created.

As she sat watching the destruction in which she herself caused she couldn't help but crackle wickedly "Delicious" she whispered licking her lips in satisfaction "Oh no" she said in mock-sympathy, "my little sea sirens have sunken the ship of the young princess of Magnolia's wealthy fiancé and now the entire city will plunge into bankruptcy."

Standing she poured herself a glass of blood red wine waving her hand to change the image "Let's see how things are going in the Hidden lands"

When it came to a stop, a handsome young man appeared in the display, looking as bored as ever.

Looking around she quickly figured out the reason why. He seemed to be in a lesson of some sort and he, along with his trio of bumbling companions were lazily preoccupied.

"Mmhmm, it looks as those the Prince of Thieves isn't up to anything" she mumbled bored with this image ready to change it when a young girl's voice captured her attention.

"The Princess of Agrabah? In the Valley of the Forty Thieves? Could this be anymore delicious?" she sipped her wine smirking as the young princess stood pulling her hands forward.

Within second light emitted from her chest, but as quickly as it came it was gone. "She knows of her crystal?" the cat-like enchantress whispered as if answering her questions she hears Jasmine say "_Err, I don't understand why I can't control it!"_

A smile came to the enchantresses face "Wonderful, so the Princess of Agrabah, or should I say the Princess of Io doesn't know how to control her own power..."

Yes if the princess did not know how to wield her crystal than she must not know of the power she processes "this is most intriguing" with a lick of her lips she laughed "her power would make me unstoppable…I've waited centuries' for a power of such magnitude…and

I'm not going to stop till I have that crystal in my very hands" She snapped her finger and disappeared out of the room.

---Mozenrath, a great sorcerer, sat in his reconstructed laboratory, feeling utterly frustrated. He had lost; he had lost one to his old companions, most of all he had lost to a _princess._

Seeing her image in his mind he let out an angry yell throwing his glass and paper that lined the desk before him. "I would take her heart out with my own hands!" he growled swearing he'd get revenge.

Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against his chair "What do you want Mirage?" he groaned as a cloud of purple smoke cased the room, once I cleared the enchantress was standing before him

"I see your crystals are working well" she said uncaringly

"What is it that you want?! I am in no mood for guest!" he snapped glaring at the cat-like woman before him.

"Well hello, to you too Mozenrath" when he did not reply she continued, "I have come to make a bargain with you"

Mozenrath looked up contemptuously at the cat-faced woman "Oh, and what could you have that would possibly gain any interest of mine? As you can see I am not in a passion to make _deals_ with anyone"

She smirked "I know you have a grudge against your former cousin, his companions and a certain princess" Mozenrath stared at Mirage with contempt. "I know that you wish for revenge against those that have made you into a laughing stock"

With a growl Mozenrath yelled his patience warning dangerously low. "Get on with it woman!"

"The princess carries something that I want, although I am more powerful than yourself, I will not be able to obtain this _item_ on my own. If you help me get what I want, the Hidden City is yours. Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand for him to shake it.

He looked up at her suspicious. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Mirage smiled at him. "You may be young but you're very wise. Don't worry; I have no quarrel with _you. _Just help me bring down the princess and I'll give you what you deserve."

Mozenrath still didn't completely believe her, but he stood up and shook her hand anyway. Better to have her as an ally than as an enemy.

Little did he know of the contract he was enforcing between the two? It would be something he would later regret.

Mirage rose up her arms and disappeared from Mozenrath laboratory.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC but I try to make them as accurate as possible. Read/Review!-Red Jay**_

Chapter 2: The Legend of Mirage

The smell of fresh breads danced though out the market place as Jasmine and Aladdin walked down the busy souk. This reminded the princess of her own Kingdom; bring a smile to her face as she watched the merchants exchange their good with customers. Everything was perfect, everything that is….She turned quickly looking around as if certain there was someone or something staring watching her.

"Are you alright?" Aladdin asked.

Turning Jasmine smiled shaking her head. "Perfect" she whispered kissing his lips ever so gently. She must be imaging thing…The couple continued on their walk, taking a short cut though the large city garden.

As Jasmine happily looked around the many luscious trees and bushes, Aladdin worriedly kept his eyes sharp, they were here…he knew it…they were always here…

Within moments he heard it, the sound that was all too familiar…grabbing Jasmines arm he ran, ignoring the princess's questions and protest. Making it to a large brick wall he pushed the complaining princess behind it covering her mouth quickly

"Aladdin, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked before he quickly shh'd her.

"They're here." He whispered grimly. As soon as the words left his mouth, three teenage voices were heard.

"Seriously Arista, what part of covert ops aren't you getting?" Her voice was high, peaking around the wall jasmine watched with much curiosity. The girl who was talking was tall and willowy with short black hair.

"Quit your whining Tia! I dropped my candy bar" the second girl yelled, picking up a rather large piece of chocolate. She was pleasantly plump. She had medium length hair.

"I thought you were on a diet" the third girl asked, She had green eyes and was playing with her hair. Her name was Lira.

"I was Lira, until a few days ago…" Arista said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

_Flashback_

_It was the business day of the year, as merchants and customers gathered at every stall in the hidden kingdoms market place. Aladdin, walking rather fast, was in a hurry to return to the palace to meet with his father regarding his visit to Agrabah. As he quickened his pace, his eyes firmly staring ahead he found himself falling. Two loud groans were heard as Aladdin jumped up, he had hit someone. _

_Turning around to apologize, the prince stopped staring at the woman he had 'fallen over'. What he saw made him speechless, his lunch climbing up from the safety of his stomach ready to make its appearance. There sat a plump young girl with chocolate and cherry juices smeared all over there face and teeth. _

"_Prince Aladdin!" she gasped, the teen in question nodded slowly watching as she stuffed the rest of the chocolate and cherries into her already stuffed mouth, it was quite a sight…He couldn't help but stare._

_Arista's eyes grew wide with anticipation as she stared mouth agape at the young frightened prince _

_Shaking his head he bowed awkwardly and said "I'm sorry for the mess" before sauntering away as quickly as possible. But sadly for the young naive prince Arista misinterpreted it as "You have a nice dress."_

_End Flashback_

"I still don't believe it" Tia rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her slightly underdeveloped chest. "Knowing you, you were probably pigging out on junk" she laughed causing the plump girl to stick her tongue out, which turned into a tongue war between the two teens.

Annoyed the final of the three pushed the two away from one another "Enough!" she yelled "None of this matters anyway" Lira hissed. "We lost him"

The three girls sighed in frustration. "We'll try again later. Come on girls" Tia said. "We have time to kill before his next appointment"

Once they were gone, Aladdin fell to the ground with a thud "man that was close"

Jasmine stood a large smile on her face "They seem sweet"

"Sweet?!" the raven haired teen yelled standing up "A puppy is sweet! Those girls..are..are CRAZY!"

"I never knew you had a fan club Aladdin" she teased.

"More like stalkers" he grumbled."I can't believe you called them cute!"

"Oh relax" she laughed "how did you grab their attention anyway? I mean besides your obvious good looks"

The two began to walk back to the palace "Well, it was years go actually, I was out for a morning walk when, **bam, **and there they were. They asked if I would walk the market place with them, I saw no harm in it. Besides father is always saying to befriend your people, so I went." He shrugged "the worst idea I have ever had!" he grumbled "now they won't stop following me"

Jasmine laughed. "Awe that's cute" she grabbed his hand. "We should invite them to the palace, you know hang out get to know them. I'm sure their delightful company!"

"We won't have to they'll probably be in the bushes waiting…watching" Aladdin checked his stop watch. "Come on, we better get back to the Lion's Den before my band of marry men come looking for us"

--"What took you so long?" Babkak hissed. "I mean besides the obvious reason"

They explained about the fan-girls, which caused the trio to laugh. Aladdin blushed furiously.

"How can you blame them Al? I mean, after you rescued them from Mirage" Babkak stopped laughing when Aladdin glared at his friend "Oh…damn" he muttered as Jasmine looked between the two.

"Who's Mirage?" Jasmine asked.

"Sorry" Babkak muttered as he hid his face behind his large drink.

With a breath Aladdin turned to his princess "No one really…" he said not wanting to continue, after the fight with Mozenrath Aladdin wanted to keep Jasmine hidden from any of his other manic foes. Unfortunately, for the prince of thieves his precious princess wasn't going to let it go.

"I thought you said that you met those three girls while you were walking?"

"That's what you told her?" Kassim laughed. "Come on, Aladdin; come up with a better lie than that!"

"Idiot" Omar hissed slapping Kassim over the head.

Jasmine turning to her prince crossed her arms over her chest and glared "either you tell me who this _mirage _or I'll just go ask your brother!"

"She's this really powerful cat-like sorceress who can manipulate visions and of course mirages." Babkak said quickly receiving death glares from his prince and friends "What?! She was going to find out anyway!" he defended. "Besides…she scares me…" he mumbled looking down at his hands.

"She tried to get Al to join her a few years back after she kidnapped those three girls you saw today." Omar continued.

"He turned mean old kitty down and saved the day." Kassim finished with a proud smile.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" she asked annoyed. "Is it because of what happened with Mozenrath?" Aladdin looked away. "Aladdin you can't protect me from everything, besides you know I can take care of myself" she smiled.

Aladdin reached over grabbing her hands "I know, I just…everything's been so peaceful I didn't want to jinx it"

Jasmine smiled nodding her head in understanding. "One last question" Aladdin nodded "where is she now?"

"She probably went back to her palace." Aladdin said. "Or she could have died. All that we're sure of is that she's looking for something" he said vaguely.

"What is she looking for?" Jasmine asked.

Aladdin shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's something to make herself more powerful. Let's just hope to Allah that she doesn't find it."

The trio nodded in agreement.

Mirage laughed wickedly from inside her palace. "Aladdin can be such a fool! Soon the lovely Princess Jasmine will be mine! Wouldn't you agree, Mozenrath?" she said looking at the dark figure in front of her.

He smiled. "Of course, Mirage. But first, leave the princess to me."

He snapped his fingers. His formed changed so that he looked just like Aladdin. "The _princess _and I have some…unsettled business"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Capture(again)

He ran though the day's events for the thousandth time as he lay on his bed, confusion taking over his thoughts. He and his sister, Sadira, had been out all day with their friends, Genie and his wife Eden. Aladdin hadn't seen his beloved princess, nor had he spoken to her since their last outing the day before. This is where his confusion pays in, once returning to the palace he attempted to talk with the Agrabainian princess, only to have her slam a door in his face.

_He saw her sitting on her chair watching the city close down for the night. Smiling, he couldn't help but think how alluring the soft lighting made her look._

_Gently knocking at her door, he smiled "Hello Jasmine" The princess in turn made her way to the open door, glaring darkly at the now frowning prince "what is it?" he asked his voice filled with his concern _

_She said nothing only the sound of her bedroom door slamming suit leaving a confused and bewildered prince on the other side "what did I do?"_

Hearing a soft knock, Aladdin quickly made his way to his door hoping beyond hope that his princess would be standing on the other side.

He frowned as he stared at his sister Sadira "Good to see you too" she greeted walking pasted the dejected prince.

"I take it your talk with her didn't go over to well?" he asked closing his door

Sadira shook her head taking a seat on a chair beside his bed "Your right Aladdin something isn't right"

_Sadira watched as Jasmine folded her clothes "Why are you so angry Jasmine? From what Aladdin told me you two had a fantastic romantic sickening walk just yesterday" _

"_Is that why you're here Sadira?" her voice was cold and uncaring something Sadira was not accustomed too. "If that's all you're here for than you can leave" _

"_Whoa, what is up with the hostility?" _

_Turning around quickly the raven haired princess glared darkly at the woman before her "Do not come into my room pretending as if nothing happened Sadira! You know perfectly well what you and your...your brother did, I'm not going to just sit around and act as if nothing happened, now if you don't mind I would like to be alone"_

_Sadira stood her eyes wide "What did I do?" the girl asked an edge to her voice, as far as she knew she hadn't done anything to her lifelong friend that would warrant such aggression! _

"_I won't repeat myself" Jasmine growled in irradiation "Leave"_

"_But Jasmine I-"_

"_I SAID __**LEAVE**__!" _

With a sigh Sadira ran her hands though her hair "I honestly don't understand what made her snap, I even searched out your beloved 'fan club' but they knew nothing" she shook her head "I'm sorry Aladdin"

With a nod the prince took a seat by his sister "don't be you did your best…I just wish I knew what was going on with her"

She was fuming, how Sadira and Aladdin dare come to her acting as if nothing had happened. Closing her eyes she turned when she heard a soft tapping on her door "I said to leave me alone" she yelled

"Abu" was all she heard slowly walking to the door she opened it staring at the small animal "I'm sorry Abu" she whispered picking the monkey up "I didn't mean to yell at you" she scratched under his chin as he rubbed his face up against her cheek.

"Isn't this nice" the two turned quickly

"What are you doing here?" the princess hissed "I thought I asked to be left alone"

Stepping out of the shadows Aladdin bowed his head "I'm sorry princess, I just couldn't help but come and visit with you"

Abu stared at his master strangely, something wasn't right…

"Don't think that a simple apology will make everything better between us Aladdin, you acted like a jerk today" she hissed turning her back to him

Aladdin made his way over to his raven haired princess, not noticing the tiny monkey who sat close by staring at his master eyes wide. "Abu!" the monkey screamed jumping into Jasmines arms as he pointed wildly at Aladdin

"What has gotten into you Abu?" the confused princess asked as she tried to play the monkey down.

"Ah, poor Abu-stupid monkey probably ate something strange and is now acting out."

Jasmine's confused features turned to shock as her eyes landed back on her prince "Stupid monkey? Aladdin how could you say such a thing about Abu?" she stood keeping Abu in her arms "why are you being so formal with me? You never call me princess unless you're teasing me"

With a shake of his head he smirked "I knew you were too smart for your own good" he chuckled waving his hand over his body

Jasmine watched in horror as Mozenrath appeared before her "_You!_"

"Ah yes, it is I princess, it has been a long time has it now?" he laughed "but I feel we must be going, time is of the essence and what not" waving his hand black sand came up from the floor engulfing both Jasmine and Abu's their screams echoing the now empty room.

~ Opening her eyes she slowly sat up, her head throbbing as she felt the wet cold concrete below up "Abu?" she whispered looking around for her tiny monkey friend, with a sigh of relief she saw him laying unconscious on the other side of the darken room.

"I see that you're awake"

Turning her head she gasped "Sadira?"

Laugher filled the hair as 'Sadira' walked up to the fallen princess a smirk on her face as she transformed into a beautiful cat like deity "No exactly but who cares, give me your stone and I'll be whoever you want me to be" she laughed eagerly "This truly has been one of the most stimulating days of my life"

Jasmine gasped, it wasn't Sadira and Aladdin that treated her badly today…they were telling the truth they weren't even in the palace…glaring up at the cat like woman she slowly stood her fist to her side "First off how _dare_ you impersonate my friends? And secondly I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh really? So do don't know of the stone your mother left you before she died? The same stone used against Mozenrath not that long ago?"

Jasmine took a step back, that power that emerged from her…Jasmine felt utterly confused. Diana had given her a jewelry box last year but there was nothing inside it. Could this be the thing that Mirage was talking about?

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jasmine whispered

"You look confused princess? Could it be that you're telling the truth? That you don't know what that power you possess is?" Mirage licked her lips a smile on her face "well this just gets even more delicious by the minute.

~ "Abu?" Aladdin called as he made his way to Jasmine's chambers "Abu it's time for dinner, where are you?" He was ready to knock on the bedroom door when it opened "Jasmine?"

Walking into the room he stopped in his tracks "Mozenrath" he seethed as he stared at the small amount of black sand that lined the middle of the floor "GENIE!" he yelled

With in a flash his blue guardian was by his side "Its jasmine she's been kidnapped"

"So has Abu" the blue genie added showing Aladdin a red fez that lay on the ground

~ Jasmine stared at Mirage her eyes narrowing "you know what this power is? You mention a stone…i-is that what this is?"

Mirage smiled "I see you wish to know what it is that lives inside of you, this strange power that you can barely control" she took a step closer "hand it over to me and I'll show you"

Jasmine glared at Mirage her hand turning blue "I don't think so" she hissed

"No, _I _don't think so princess" Mozenrath said and he launched himself at her.

The two battled it out for a while and soon Jasmine was growing tired, but almost at defeat, Genie came through the door in his commando uniform and blasted Mozenrath away.

Aladdin was by his side and ran to pick Jasmine up. He found Abu and picked him up too.

"I see all my fun has been spoiled, I'll see you again Princess" Mirage said and the diabolic duo left in a swirl of smoke.

Jasmine hugged Aladdin tightly.

"Are you Ok Jas" Genie asked gently. Jasmine nodded.

"I'm sorry Aladdin" Jasmine said. He kissed her hair and whispered "It's Ok. Let's get you back to the palace"

-After filling Diana, Sadira and the trio in on the previous battle, Diana sat down and said "I need to tell you something Jasmine"


End file.
